


Home Is Where the Heart Is

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Lincoln comes home to Daisy and Willa's unfinished surprise.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell & Original Character(s), Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Original Character(s)
Series: Comfortember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomatoBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/gifts).



> Day 7  
> Prompt: Blanket Fort- Staticquake  
> For TomatoBookworm on Tumblr

On cold nights when the rain pours down and lighting rages, Daisy loved to curl up on the couch with her husband. Now there's a third person who crawls in between them. Daisy and Lincoln loved thunderstorms, they got to curl up with their little girl on the couch watching movies. 

This time when Lincoln got from work, while it was pouring rain outside, he caught Daisy and Willa dragging the stools from the kitchen into the living room. They didn’t see or hear him walk in, they were too occupied with unfolding every single blanket they owned. 

“Daddy's home!” Willa screamed from under one of the blankets. 

She ran over grading it behind her. He picked her up along with the blanket laughing. “What are you two doing?” he said. 

Lincoln walked into the living room giving Daisy a kiss. “Willa though he surprise you by making a blanket fort, but you came home early,” she laughed. 

“I think I came home just in time to help,” he said excitedly. 

He had been called into work more than usual and hadn’t gotten to spend a lot of time with Willa. Moments like this were his favorite. They laid a quilt down onto the floor, pulling all the throw pillows off the couch onto the floor. Lincoln pulled the TV forward put the stools behind it. Daisy draped the blanket over the TV onto the stools and secured it with books. Lincoln helped Willa shove the blanket corners into the couch cushions to hold it in place. 

“Wait we can use my lights!” Willa grabbed her dad's hand and dragged him to her room. 

She asked him to take the fairy lights off of her bed and they could hang them in their new fort. Lincoln would do absolutely anything for Willa, he carried the lights back to the living room where Daisy finished the fort. Willa came running out with her favorite stuffed animals. 

Daisy crawled under the blankets with Willa and Lincoln. “The lights are a great touch sweetie.” she smiled. 

The three of them played a movie in their fortress of blankets, cuddled up against the couch upon a pile of pillows. Willa fell asleep quickly in Lincoln's arms, holding his shirt tightly. “She missed you,” Daisy whispered. 

“I know, work had been very busy lately. I requested some days off next week so we can go visit Fitzsimmons and Alya,” he said draping an arm over her shoulders. 

She hummed and leaned in to kiss him. “Still like kissing lightning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
